how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Scherbatsky
Shelby Zemanek (Age 8and 6 ) |formal = Robin Charles Scherbatsky, Jr. |aka = Robin Sparkles Night Falcon R.J (by Robin Sr.) Robin Daggers |hometown = Vancouver, BC (British Columbia) |birthday = July 23, 1980 |residence = Robin's Apartment (season 1 - 3) The Apartment (season 4 - 5) with Don Frank (season 5) The Apartment (season 6 - 7) with Patrice (Season 7) |job = Television Journalist |romances = see List of Robin's romances Simon Tremblay (ex-boyfriend)- Ted Mosby (boyfriend in 2030) Barney Stinson (ex-husband, m. 2013. d. 2016) Don Frank (ex-boyfriend) Kevin (ex-fiancé) Nick Podarutti (ex-boyfriend) }}Robin Charles Scherbatsky, Jr. (born July 23, 1980) is one of the five main characters of How I Met Your Mother, portrayed by Canadian actress Cobie Smulders. Her dad is Robin Scherbatsky Sr., and she has a younger sister, named Katie. She is a Scotch-drinking, cigar-smoking, gun-toting Canadian pop-star-turned-journalist-turned-morning-show-host. In the finale, it is shown that by 2020 she had risen to stardom at World Wide News as their foreign correspondent, but recently decided to take a news anchor position and settle down in New York again. Robin befriended the gang in 2005 after an awkward date with Ted Mosby. She is Lily's best friend and Ted's ex-roommate and ex-girlfriend. In 2013, she marries Barney, but they get divorced in 2016. In 2030, six years after Ted's wife dies, he shows up to her apartment with a blue french horn, and the show ends with her smiling down at him from her window. Character Background Early Life Robin was born in Canada, on July 23, 1980. Her father wanted a son, and named her Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. ( ). Robin has mentioned that at an early age, her father treated her like a dog. At a young age, she cultivated her skeptic mentality when her dog, Sir Scratchewan, "miraculously" transformed into a tortoise as a result of a breakthrough medical procedure "a canine Testudines Cerebro xenograft" ( ). She also displayed her disdain for children, preferring to spend time alone rather than play with her younger sister, Katie ( ). Robin Sr. was a cigar aficionado. Young Robin learned she could gain his favor by displaying interest in the hobby ( ). She eventually would join the pee-wee hockey team much to her father's pride. However, when she was caught kissing a teammate, her father declared that he "had no son". The trauma of being forced to act like a boy to impress him coupled with the fall out from being caught kissing a boy caused things to fall apart with Robin Sr. and Robin moved in with her mother ( ). While there are episodes noting her involvement in hockey, she mentions in the episode that she didn't play team sports when she was younger, only tennis, which she hated playing doubles. Teenage Years It was while living with her mother that Robin would embark on her journey to become a Canadian pop sensation, going by the name Robin Sparkles. She began by starring on the kid's show Space Teens alongside Jessica Glitter and Alan Thicke ( ). Jessica Glitter has been actually Robin's BFF, until she got pregnant and quickly grew apart from her. Not long after Space Teens, Robin Sparkles would gain notoriety with Let's Go to the Mall. The song was a minor hit and Robin would spend a year touring the malls of Canada and singing the song ( ). Let's Go to the Mall was followed up with a second song, Sandcastles in the Sand. The love ballad was a flop but it did lead to a romance with Mr. Teen Winnipeg, Simon, who also appeared in the video. The song's lyrics in many ways mirrored the short relationship Robin would have with Simon who she dated for a week and a half. However, Robin still remembers Simon as her first love ( ). Her final song to end her career was ''P.S. I Love You, ''a song she wrote dedicated to her teen celebrity crush, Paul Shaffer. :Main article Robin Sparkles. Adulthood Robin's first journalism job was as a cub reporter on Channel 22 in Red Deer, Alberta ( ). In April of 2005 ( ) she moved to New York as a field reporter for Metro News 1 where she would do the "fluff pieces at the end of the news" ( ). However, she won a Local Area Media Award for her piece on "Pickles the singing dog" ( ) and within a year she would rise to the position of lead anchor thanks to the recommendation of the former lead anchor, Sandy Rivers ( ). It is shown that she has a bad habit of saying the word 'literally' many times in conversation ( ). Also, she has another habit of saying 'but...umm' on live TV (which is turned in a drinking game). ( ) Robin grew to hate her job and eventually quit to work as a foreign correspondent in Japan ( ). Within a week of working there, however, she quit that job and returned to New York ( ). Without a job, Robin found herself in danger of being deported back to Canada. Thanks to a new video resume created by Barney, she was able to stave off deportation and land a job hosting a morning show on Channel 12: Come On, Get Up New York! ( ). After much time at Come On, Get Up New York! Robin decided to pursue a job elsewhere. She debated between a currency rotation specialist (or, as Ted Mosby has called it, coin flip bimbo) for Million Dollar Heads or Tails, a game show with a national audience, and a researching position at World Wide News. Following through with her New Years' resolution to obtain a "World Wide News I.D. Badge" she left Come On, Get Up New York! to work there. ( ) Robin is sometimes seen as a bit shallow, such as only wanting to go to a hockey game with Barney because he got in a fight. ( ) It is later revealed that Robin cannot have kids and that she never became a mother. ( ) Personality Robin is tomboyish, hardcore and sarcastic. She is often emotionally closed off, Barney has described her as being one of the most "secretive people he knew" and remains a closed book to her friends. The fragments of her past she does divulge reveal her childhood to be traumatic as the estranged relationship with her father is a cause of her tomboyish and sometimes violent hobbies, idiosyncrasies and tendencies as an adult. Despite her tough exterior, Robin is actually quite insecure, especially on terms with the relationship on her father, though she says otherwise she actually does need approval and acceptance as they're relationship was built on more coldness, respect and fear rather than love or a mutual bond. But Robin is a nice girl and she is very loyal to people. Robin is the second biggest commitment-phobe out of the group, second to Barney. Part of this stems from always wanting to be or at least appear a strong, independent person and in earlier seasons, valuing her own company rather than being in a relationship. This seemed to diminish around the eighth season where she planned to marry Barney. She was still against having children, having been intimidated by holding Lily and Marshall's son, Marvin and once became terrified over a baby commercial. Despite this Robin became very close with Ted's two children, Luke and Penny who loved her in return, calling her "Aunt Robin". Another factor of why she was always against getting into a committed relationship was how vulnerable a person had to be, something which she was always against, seeing it as antifeminist and never wished to be a crazy, jealous person like many people in a serious boyfriend and girlfriend relationship became. Ironically this is what happened to her when she was convinced that Ted was cheating on her after their serious fight, actually chasing him around New York. When finally prepared to confront (who she thought was) the women who Ted cheated with, Robin was horror-struck over what being in a relationship had made her. Especially compared to Ted, Robin is more skeptical and cynical, especially in terms of destiny, miracles and meeting "The One". However, she has grown more open-minded as the series progressed and says to Ted that she grew "skeptical of being skeptical". For example, when she does not find the locket she buried as a teenager for her something old for her wedding she considers it a sign from the universe to not marry Barney and when Ted presents it to her before her wedding she sees this as a sign that she should be marrying Ted instead. In spite of her tomboy nature, Robin does have a sensitive and surprisingly feminine side. She broke down in tears when she discovered Ted was about to kiss Victoria at a wedding he invited her to and when her boyfriend, Don broke up with her to pursue a job which she had turned down to continue her relationship with him. Robin has several strange quirks that her friends have picked up on. For example, she overuses the word "literally" in most of her sentences. Another one is how, because of her Candian roots she makes references to celebrities, events, groups and media that only she is aware of and thinks her friends would understand as well. The prime example of this is in "Old King Clancy" when after antagonizing the group over what sexual move she wanted her celebrity boyfriend to perform and his specific collection when she does divulge to her friends they are initially clueless to what she was talking about as it was something only a Canadian person would understand. Hobbies and Interests Guns The gang learned about Robin's interest in guns when she took Marshall to the gun range. She owns a variety of firearms, often carries a handgun in her purse, frequents a shooting range to relieve stress and subscribes to Guns & Ammo. Robin had a .38 Police Special, which she lost. Curt Irons returned it to her, but she lost it again. The gun that is shown in , and many of the scenes at the shooting range, is a Desert Eagle Mark XIX, most likely chambered in 50 Action Express. Episodes depicting Robin's love of guns: , , , , , , , , , Cigars and Smoking Barney was surprised to learn that Robin enjoyed a good cigar when she joined him for a bros night back in 2006. Expressing an interest in cigars allowed her to impress her father ( ). Robin eagerly joined Lily in a cigar when the two were forced to cover up a disaster in Marshall's Fiero. ( ) Robin is also the only member of the gang to smoke cigarettes on a regular basis ( ), something she hid from Ted while they were dating. ( ) Robin quits smoking in June 2013. ( ). Dogs Robin owned five dogs, given to her by a series of ex-boyfriends until Ted demanded that she get rid of them after Robin made Ted get rid of some of the things in his apartment. The dogs now reside on a farm with Robin's aunt. Robin also had a childhood dog, Sir Scratchewan. Little Robin became worried when she found out her dog was very sick. In order to prevent her from knowing the dog had died, her parents told her that he miraculously turned into a turtle and forgot all of his tricks thanks to a procedure called a 'canine Testudines Cerebro xenograft'. In 2030, Robin has 5 new dogs. Dislikes Nicknames Robin hates nicknames for herself and for others. Robin's use of nicknames with others tends to be an indicator of insincerity. Ted found it to be a clue to the hidden troubles she was having with her relationship with Barney. ( ) Relationships Friendships Lily Aldrin Lily and Robin are best friends and confidants. When Lily and Marshall decided to sleep separately for the last two weeks of their engagement, Robin offers for her to stay with her. Marshall Eriksen Robin and Marshall spend less time together than any other pair in the group. While Marshall reveals that it is because of the Mermaid Theory, they still have their shared preference for cold weather and love of sports. Robin's skepticism often serves as a counterbalance to Marshall's belief in the unexplained. Barney also states that Robin and Marshall are the only truly platonic people he knew. Jessica Glitter She and Robin were "best-friends-forever", but eventually had a fallout, although Robin still receives a Christmas card from Jessica. The fallout between the two of them apparently occurred after Jessica became pregnant and began drifting away from Robin, eventually breaking off their friendship. The two finally reconcile and renew their friendship at the end of . Romantic Interests Ted Mosby After an awkward date where Ted accidentally professed his love for Robin just days after they've met ( ), Robin tells him they want different things out of relationships and decided it would be better if they tried being friends instead ( ). Ted includes her in his friendship group and Robin fits in seamlessly. Ted and Robin both develop feelings for each other, but at different times. They would eventually reciprocate their feelings and begin dating 8 months after they meet. ( ). During their relationship, they both say "I love you", though several episodes show them fighting due to the differences that originally stopped them from dating. After a year together, and an accidental proposal where Robin freaks out, Ted and Robin admit they are always on different pages and aren't meant to be. They split shortly before Lily and Marshall's wedding ( ). They attempt to keep it secret until after the wedding but Barney figures it out during the reception. Robin briefly vacations in Argentina, and Ted thinks she got over the split too quickly but Robin reveals she was upset most of the time she was away. They figure out their differences and remain friends. Robin begins a romantic relationship with Barney, while Ted meets and gets engaged to Stella Zinman, which Robin does not agree with. Robin eventually moves in with Ted and ends up living with him for several years ( ). In season 7, Ted tells her that he loves her, but she says she does not love him. She moves out so he can move on. ( ) On Robin's wedding day, in the midst of her panic, she wonders if Ted is the one she is supposed to be with, because of the great lengths he went to so that he could retrieve her grandmother's locket (which he originally gave to Barney to give to Robin). Ted insists he doesn't want to mess up her and Barney's wedding and be involved in a third runaway bride escapade. Eventually, Barney tells Robin Ted found the locket and vows to always be honest with her. Robin marries Barney, but they divorce three years later. Ted meets Tracy (the mother) at Robin and Barney's wedding. In 2030, six years after Tracy dies, when Future Ted finishes telling the story, his kids feel he was not in fact just explaining how he met their mother, but the way he chose to tell it shows how much he is still in love with Robin. They give him their blessing to try again with her. Reliving their first date, Ted shows up outside of Robin's Manhattan apartment with the blue French horn, and she smiles as the series ends. A deleted scene with Marshall and Lily confirmed that they rekindled their romantic relationship. Barney Stinson In 2006, Robin joins Barney for a "bros' night out" where he is delighted to learn that Robin was quite good at being a bro and a wingman. He tells her they would actually be a perfect match for one another and Robin agrees but is conflicted by her feelings for Ted ( ). Sometime after dating Ted, in 2008, Barney and Robin have sex, after Robin is cruelly dumped by an old ex-boyfriend again ( ). A year later, Barney confesses his love for Robin, who initially hides her own but also eventually confesses her love for him, too. ( ) They date for a few months but, despite loving each other, find themselves fighting constantly as they are not ready for a serious relationship. They decide to be "two friends getting back together" (rather than breaking up) ( ). Both do not take the break-up well, however, - Barney throws himself back into promiscuity and Robin secretly cries whenever he talks about his sexual escapades. The gang eventually figures out what Robin is going through and tell Barney, who is horrified she is hurt by his actions. Barney helps secure her new relationship with fellow journalist Don, by setting them up a "super date" he originally planned to go on with one of his escapades. ( ) Don breaks Robin's heart by agreeing to move away for a journalistic assignment, one Robin was also offered but had turned down in order to put her relationship with Don first. She dumps him and moves back in with Ted. Robin has a rough recovery from her break-up with Don, letting herself go and looking for rebound sex from Ted. At the bar one day, Barney comments on how far gone she is. Robin decides to prove him wrong and comes back to the bar moments later looking perfect. Barney and Robin remain close friends with hints of feelings for each other. When the gang races across New York in competition, Barney tackles Ted so Robin can be the winner. When Ted tells Robin she doesn't make men feel needed, she becomes upset and asks Barney if that's true. He says it is, but that's just one reason why he loves her. Robin is the only member of the gang to support Barney when Ted de-friends him during the Arcadian debate. As they race to convince Ted not to take Zoey back after they've split, Barney and Robin discuss their own relationship. They admit it was a bad idea, but they really did love one another. When Barney rekindles a romance with Robin's co-worker Nora, Robin is initially happy watching them set up a date, but then her expression slowly turns to sadness, indicating leftover feelings for Barney. When the gang attends Punchy's wedding, Robin pines for Barney. Lily convinces Robin to tell him but he leads her into a show-stopping wedding reception dance. As they finish dancing, Nora calls Barney. Barney asks Robin to help him confess his feelings to Nora, and Robin speaks from her heart about how she feels for him (which Barney repeats to Nora). Nora agrees to take Barney back, leading to intense jealousy from Robin. Robin starts seeing a therapist named Kevin Venkataraghavan for her anger issues, and they eventually begin dating. When Kevin asks why there's a certain sign outside the bar, this leads to the reveal of Barney and Robin almost kissing after Hurricane Irene (which chronologically occurred in season 6, which explains Robin and Barney's reflection on their relationship toward the end of that season). While taking a cab home from the bar that night, Robin checks with Barney that he never told anyone about that moment, and he says he didn't. They initially agree that it would've been a disaster if they had kissed at that moment, but, as they joke around about it, Barney kisses Robin ( ). They have sex at his apartment that night. Barney and Robin wake up horrified the next morning, and both agree to tell their significant others what happened, split up with them then get together for good. Barney almost decides not to tell Nora when she reveals her parents are in town to meet him. But when Nora's father talks about soulmates, Barney envisions Robin, so he comes clean to Nora, who dumps him when he cannot promise to her that it meant nothing. Robin almost tells Kevin, but he convinces her not to and says they can just move on from whatever bad news she has. She backs down and decides to stay with Kevin. Barney is devastated when they walk into the bar together later that night. He says he is going home and Ted goes home shortly after. When he arrives back in his apartment, he sees Barney in Robin's room, clearing up a romantic display of candles and rose petals he had ready for when he and Robin secured their relationship. Barney and Robin have a pregnancy scare a short time later, but ultimately Robin is not pregnant, which both are ecstatic about. Robin finds out through further medical tests that she cannot have a baby but doesn't tell Barney until much later. Barney begins a rebound relationship with a stripper named Quinn Garvey. When Quinn finds out the extent of Barney's relationship to Robin, she is off-put and does not believe she can ever fully trust Barney around Robin. While they manage to get engaged, eventually they break-up after realizing their prenups reveal they have no trust in each other. Barney begins to find a way back to Robin, who is dating Nick Podarutti. Robin's attraction to Nick is mostly sexual and when they stop having sex she realizes they have little in common. Eventually, Barney confesses his feelings for Robin in front of Nick and they split up. By now, Barney's actions towards Robin are all part of an extended play, the final play from his Playbook, titled The Robin. Barney was inspired to begin The Robin by a chance meeting with Tracy Mosby, who told him to consider whether he wants to "play to win". The Robin ends with Barney proposing marriage to Robin, who accepts. They get married on May 25, 2013 (The End of the Aisle). After three years together travelling the world for Robin's journalism career, Barney is tired of constantly living in hotels and not being able to maintain a job of his own. Robin offers him an out and the two get divorced in 2016, after three years of marriage (Last Forever - Part Two). They remain friends after the divorce. Don Frank Don was Robin's co-host on Come On, Get Up New York!. Initially, she disliked him because of his unprofessional attitude. Don later invites Robin to a party at his house on Valentine's Day, which she says yes to because he asked her while they were on air doing the show. She takes Ted with her, but when they get to his, they find Don naked on the couch, trying the Naked Man on her. Robin immediately leaves. In , Don asks Robin on a date on the phone, which Marshall says yes to, pretending to be Robin. At first, Robin is excited for the date, but she cancels when she sees that Barney is back to his old ways after they broke up. Barney apologizes to her and Don and Robin go on an extremely romantic date, which was actually planned by Ted for Barney and Anita. In , Robin moves in with Don, when Barney and Ted try to win her back while they are drunk. She even stays away from the gang for some time, to see how far her and Don's relationship goes. In , Robin gets a job offer from WNKW in Chicago, which she decides to say yes to, after much consideration. However, while on the phone with the network, she sees a photo of her and Don and declines the offer. After Robin declined the job offer, WNKW offers the job to Don and he accepts it. This leaves Robin heartbroken and she breaks up with Don. At the beginning of Season 6, it is shown that Robin is still not over Don. She spots him on TV and leaves hate messages on the phone. However, she forgets his phone number after sometimes and realizes that she has received the closure she wanted. Kevin Kevin was Robin's court-mandated therapist, which she was forced to see when she assaulted a woman. After a few sessions, Kevin says that he can't continue to be her therapist because he is moving to Alaska. However, when Robin sees him at a local diner, he tells her that he can't be her therapist because he likes her. Robin thinks he is here to ask her out but he says that it will be unethical for them to date. Robin proposes they have breakfast at the same diner, as that wouldn't be a date. They do this for almost a week, and Kevin asks her on a real date at the end of the week. After a few weeks of dating, Robin cheats on him with Barney and she decides to come clean to him. However, he tells her that he loves her before she can say anything. When Robin tries to tell him the truth, he tells her that he doesn't want to hear it. Kevin proposes to Robin while away in Vermont which she accepts at first. After having multiple discussions with Kevin about how she can't have kids, which was mentioned in , Robin finally states that she never wants to have kids. Kevin, deciding he wants to have kids at some point, takes back his proposal and breaks up with Robin. Nick Podarutti Robin met Nick at a garment store while she was dating Ted. She embarrassed him when he asked her opinion on the clothes he was trying out. She developed a crush on him and even asked Ted to cover his face while they were having sex, so she could picture him. At the time when they meet again at a bar, Ted and Robin are pretending to be dating as a favor for Barney, so his dad doesn't find out that Robin and Barney previously dated. Robin asks Ted to clear the situation to her crush, so they can go out. When Ted finds out that she had a crush on him while they were dating and why she made him cover his face during sex, he becomes angry and pretends to propose to Robin in front of her crush to get back at her. Future Ted says that it wasn't the end of that and there will be more on it later. In 2012, Nick is already dating Robin, but it is unknown how they got in contact. In a contest about who has the best relationship with Ted, she says she's having a key made for Nick. She's also annoyed by how sensitive Nick is. In , Robin says that now that she and Nick aren't having sex, they're talking more and she's noticing that Nick is "kind of dumb". Eventually, they broke up because Barney proclaims his love for Robin. Other During the shooting of Robin's hit 'Sandcastles in the Sand', she had a romance with Simon Tremblay, who then broke up with her in his van. years later, when he visited her, she fell for him again due to, what Marshall calls, 'Revertigo', but ends up being dumped behind the same van as years earlier. Robin was the first of the gang to fall for the Naked Man, performed by Mitch. Near the end of her career as Robin Sparkles she had a massive crush on Canadian musician Paul Schafer, which was her secret 'PS' in her newest song 'PS I Love You', performed as Robin Daggers. Family ); an uncle that managed to blow both his thumbs off, because of improper gun cleaning and maintenance ( ); an Uncle Cecil that died before March 2010 ( ); Frank ( ); Jim Scherbatsky (Daisy) |aunt = A lesbian aunt who lives in upstate New York with her lover Betty/Maureen. ( , ), Edith ( ) |niece = Penny Mosby (honorary), Daisy Eriksen (honorary), un-named Eriksen (honorary), Ellie Stinson (honorary ) |nephew = Luke Mosby (honorary), Marvin W Eriksen (honorary) |cousin = Larry ( ), Ruth ( )), Mitch (an adopted cousin of Robin's.) ( ), Vince ( ), Claude ( ) |in-law = Loretta Stinson ( ex mother in law ), Jerome Whittaker ex father in law |pet = Five dogs which she gave away to her lesbian aunt who lives upstate. All of the dogs were gifts from ex-boyfriends. One of them was named Pickles. ( ) Also, in , she revealed that when she was six, she had a dog, Sir Scratchewan. Due to his age, he had to be euthanized. But a new experimental process ("a canine testudine cerebro xenograft"), made him live another 7 years, but turning him into a tortoise during the process, leading to Robin's disbelief of Miracles. In 2030 she has 5 new dogs. }} Notes and Trivia *Robin was originally a diminutive male given name or nickname of the name Robert, derived from the prefix Rob- (hrod, Old Germanic, meaning "fame"), and the suffix ''-in'' (Old French diminutive). More recently became a unisex name. The name Robin literally means "Fame". *Robin was born in 1980, in real life actress Cobie Smulders who plays Robin on the show was born in 1982. *Robin was written as Canadian after the show's creators learned that Cobie Smulders was Canadian. Robin was revealed to be Canadian in . *In , Robin wanted her father to be proud of her and wanted her father to say the 6 simple words, "Robin, I'm proud of you, eh'. *Robin owns a necklace with a handgun-shaped pendant that she can be seen wearing even before she revealed her love of guns to Ted in (first seen in the cold open of that episode). *Robin's apartment was in Park Slope, Brooklyn, somewhere close to the intersection of 8th Street and 8th Avenue. ( ) *Cobie Smulders, who portrayed Robin, is actually terrified of guns as shown in an exclusive interview in . exclusive interview with Cobie Smulders *It is stated in that Robin's real last cigarette was in June 2013. This is one month after her wedding to Barney. *She is allergic to lobster. *Eleven years old Robin was portrayed by Olivia Howard Bagg in and by Shelby Zemanek with eight in and with six in . *In , Robin said she never played on any sports teams, but in a flashback in , it shows she had played on a hockey team when she was younger. Also in Best Prom Ever, she said she never got to go to prom because of the field hockey nationals in the spring. *In The[[The Exploding Meatball Sub| Exploding Meatball Sub]], Robin mentions that she wore leg braces in high school when she's describing "graduation goggles" to the gang. *Robin is a huge fan of the NHL team Vancouver Canucks. References External Links * * Category:Females Category:Girls who had sex with Barney Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Girls who dated Barney Category:Metro News 1 Category:The gang Category:Come On, Get Up New York! Category:World Wide News Category:Smokers Category:Season 8 characters Category:Canadian Characters and Elements Category:Scherbatsky Family Category:Stinson Family Category:Recurring characters